1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical switch for simultaneously closing or simultaneously opening electrical circuits connected thereto. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multi-terminal electrical safety switch for simultaneously closing or simultaneously opening electrical circuits connected thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for electrical switches have been provided in the prior art. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
ACCORDINGLY, AN OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a multi-terminal electrical safety switch for simultaneously closing or simultaneously opening electrical circuits connected thereto that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a multi-terminal electrical safety switch for simultaneously closing or simultaneously opening electrical circuits connected thereto that is simple to use.
BRIEFLY STATED, STILL ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a multi-terminal electrical safety switch that simultaneously closes or simultaneously opens electrical circuits connected thereto. The switch includes a terminal block and a current path completer/breaker. The terminal block has the electrical circuits connected thereto and the current path completer/breaker is replaceably engaged with the terminal block. The current path completer/breaker simultaneously completes current paths through the terminal block when engaged with the terminal block and thereby simultaneously closes the electrical circuits connected to the terminal block. The current path completer/breaker simultaneously breaks the current paths through the terminal block when removed from the terminal block and thereby simultaneously opens the electrical circuits connected to the terminal block so as to allow the electrical circuits connected to the terminal block to be safely worked on without any inadvertent closing of any of the electrical circuits by virtue of the current path completer/breaker being physically removed from the terminal block.
The novel features which are considered characteristic of the present invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiments when read and understood in connection with the accompanying drawing.